Le killer à Poudlard
by Hermione-drago33
Summary: Vous savez ce que c'est de ce sentir constamment suivi, observer à n'importe quel heure, de ne pas savoir à qui faire confiance ? Non, et bien les élèves de Poudlard non plus, jusqu'à ce que ce stupide jeu Moldu débarque, le Killer va chambouler la vie de nos étudiants. Et à qui devons-nous cette idée ? A Dumbledore bien sûr.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

_Salut ! Me revoilà avec une petite histoire inspirée d'un jeu réel ;). J'espère que les explications vont être assez claires. J'ai essayé de garder une logique mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit respectée partout. _

_On pourrait considérer cette fiction comme la suite de « Sportivement Moldus » mais je ne parlerais pas beaucoup de Drago/Hermione, préférant me concentrer sur pleins de personnages. Le premier chapitre est un peu court et j'espère pouvoir faire plus long pour les suivants. Pour une fois, j'ai déjà presque fini l'histoire donc je pense poster tous les mercredi si j'avance bien ;)_

_Merci à ma fidèle correctrice Nelsouille Anderson _

_Tout à JKR…_

_Donc bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas :D !_

**Chapitre 1: **Le commencement…

La maison Serpentard discutait avec animation de la nouvelle lubie du professeur Dumbledore. En effet, un mois après avoir consacré une journée aux activités sportives Moldus, il avait décidé d'organiser l'un de leur « jeu ».

_Flash Back: _

_Dumbledore se leva comme avant chacun de ses discours. Il n'eut même pas à demander le silence. Quand le directeur se levait, ce n'était quasiment jamais bon signe pour eux. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Qu'avait-il inventé cette fois-ci ? _

_- Et bien, détendez-vous ! Fit-t-il avec un large sourire. La journée du mois d'avril vous avez plu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez peur maintenant. Ce que je vais vous proposer est encore Moldu. _

_Les tables de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor soufflèrent d'agacement. Ils avaient encore en tête la victoire cuisante des Serpentards, qui se redressèrent avec fierté._

_- Surtout cacher bien votre joie. Le jeu en question peut avoir plusieurs noms mais nous allons l'appeler le « killer ». Chaque personne aura un bout de papier avec marqué son prénom, le prénom de sa victime, un lieu et un objet ou une action que vous devrez lui faire accomplir. Le principe est simple. Vous devez réunir toutes les indications et ainsi « tuer » votre victime. Mais attention, il ne doit y avoir aucun témoin. Une fois votre mission réussie, la victime doit vous passer son papier et vous devrez accomplir son meurtre et ainsi de suite. Interdiction de recourir à la magie. Est-ce que j'ai étais assez clair ? _

_Drago, avec sa discrétion naturelle, ne put retenir une petite remarque._

_- Plus simple, on ne trouve pas évidemment. Non mais c'est qui le tordu qui a inventer ça ? _

_- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez vous en sortir. Il vous faudra à tous de la pratique. J'allais oublier … le corps enseignant participe aussi à l'évènement ! Je serais le seul juge. Si vous avez un problème, venez me voir. Le jeu ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il ne restera qu'une dizaine de personnes. Maintenant, place à la distribution. Il est strictement interdit de révéler le contenu de vos papiers à qui que ce soit. Un puissant sortilège de langue-de-plomb a été placé à cette attention. _

_D'un mouvement souple du poignet il envoya des centaines de petits papiers s'envoler vers leurs destinataires. _

_- Le compteur, installé dans le hall, diminuera au fur et à mesure que le nombre de perdant augmentera. Les derniers apporteront cents points pour leur maison en guise de récompense. Bon appétit à tous et bon killer !_

_Les élèves applaudirent poliment Dumbledore puis retournèrent à leurs assiettes, la tête pleine de questions. Qui devait killer qui ? L'un de leurs amis ? De leurs professeurs ? De leurs ennemis ? Et avec quoi ? Où ça ? _

_Fin du flash back:_

_- _Ce jeu, c'est de la paranoïa à l'état pur. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que vous me laissiez seul, les gars !

- Blaise, tu es ridicule ! Tu crois franchement que la personne qui doit te « tuer » va te suivre jusque dans les toilettes ? Répondit Théo.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est bien Dumbledore qui a fait ses foutus papiers !

- Tu t'enfonces … Dit Pansy. Il ne pourrait pas aller si loin. Et de toute façon, si on est un peu rusé, il suffit de comprendre que l'on doit attendre un moment et pas passer à l'action ce soir alors que la victime est totalement parano. Il faut attendre qu'elle se détende un peu.

- Hum Pansy, tu es louche !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

- Bon arrêtez tous les deux ! Allons-nous reposer. Nous verrons ça demain. Coupa Drago.

- Oh Drago, la voix de la sagesse ! Tu as de la concurrence, Nott.

- La ferme Blaise! Dirent Théo et Drago en cœur.

- Franchement, Dumbledore me déçoit. Faire un jeu pareil à peine un an après la fin de la guerre où des gens sont réellement morts. Je trouve ça insultant.

- Tu es bien la seule à interpréter cela comme ça Hermione. Remarque Harry.

Hermione, vexée que son meilleur ami ne l'approuve pas, partit dans son dortoir en disant à peine au revoir aux deux Gryffondors. Ron rompit soudain le silence de la salle commune.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Au cas où mon tueur se pointe.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, il ne doit pas y avoir de témoins. Tu crois franchement que quelqu'un à pour lieu « le lit de Ron » sur son papier?

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent cramoisies. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible où les mots « pas ma faute » et « parano » en ressortir. Il partit se coucher tout en continuant à pester.

La journée du lendemain et les jours qui allaient suivre risquaient d'être forts intéressants et riche en rebondissements…

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qui est surtout une mise en place de l'action ^^. J'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre de mon style très simple d'écriture et que vous avez compris le principe. J'ai moi-même eu du mal au début. (: . Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. _

_Encore merci à ma correctrice :D ! _

_Une petite review ? Pour une première impression, s'il vous plait. Je vous les demande tellement gentiment que vous ne pouvez pas refuser ;) _

_Marine_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rogue est dans la place

_Bonjour à tous me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que je poste un jour en avance :p !_

_Ce chapitre est essentiellement consacré à Rogue. Désolée pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas ... Je vous promet que les autres chapitres ne sont pas centrés sur un seul personnage. _

**Réponse RA : **

_Flavou: Je suis contente de ton enthousiasme, la suite c'est maintenant ! _

_Merci à ma correctrice Nessouille Anderson ^^ ! _

_Bonne lecture n'oublions pas que tout appartient à JKR_

* * *

**Chapitre 2****: **Rogue est dans la place

Le maître des potions avait toujours été connu pour son sadisme légendaire. Même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, hormis un profond ennui lors de l'annonce du jeu, il n'en pensait pas moins. On pouvait même dire qu'il jubilait intérieurement. Ce jeu était fait pour lui. Il comptait bien le gagner. Pouvoir « tuer » ses élèves, c'était le paradis.

**Crime 1****: **

Il décida de passer à l'action dès le lendemain du lancement du jeu. Il déplia une fois de plus son papier et relut les indications.

_« Seamus Finnigan - salle de potion - lui faire passer le balai »_

En soit, rien de plus simple. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent dans les cachots et rentrèrent dans la salle. Pauvre Seamus avec son air innocent ! Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que sa mort allait bientôt arriver. Le cours se déroula comme à son habitude sous les incessantes remarques de Rogue vers le Trio d'Or. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves passèrent devant le bureau du professeur pour lui donner leur potion dans un petit récipient. Quand se fut le tour de Seamus, Rogue fit exploser son tube à essai avec discrétion.

- Mais quel incapable ! Finnigan, vous allez me ramasser tout ça !

Rogue le coupa dans son élan quand il le vit sortir sa baguette.

- Non, non, vous allez nettoyer avec un balai et plus vite que ça !

Seamus souffla d'agacement, prit le balai que Rogue lui tendait et commença à ramasser les bouts de verres. Plus personne n'était dans la salle à part lui et son professeur.

- Mr Finnigan ... Fit celui-ci de sa voix doucereuse.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes mort.

« Hein ? » fut la seul réponse du concerné. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce qui se passait.

- Oui. Dans le jeu, vous êtes mort. Je viens d'accomplir ma mission. Donc maintenant, donnez-moi votre papier.

La lumière se fit dans la tête de l'élève qui lui donna sa mission. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot un bon nombre de fois. Il sortit de la salle tout en continuant à pester.

- Et de un ! Je suis le meilleur. Quel crétin !

_Crime 1 accomplit._

Notre bon vieux professeur déplia sa nouvelle mission.

_« Ernie Macmillan - Volière - Miss Teigne » _

**Crime 2****: **

Le plus dur allait sûrement être de réussir à mettre la main sur cette saleté de chat. Pendant sa pose du midi, il décida de chercher Rusard et de lui expliquer sa requête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver. Il était en train de crier après une première année qui venait de salir le hall.

- Rusard !

- Oui professeur Rogue ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- J'aimerais que vous me prêtiez votre chatte pour cet après-midi. Voyez-vous, je soupçonne Potter et compagnie de fouiner dans mes affaires. J'aurais donc besoin de Miss Teigne pour les surveiller et me donner l'alerte en cas d'intrusions.

Rusard approuva vigoureusement la tête, ravi de piéger des élèves.

- Comment pourrais-je vous refuser ça ! Potter est une saleté de gamin. Je vous dépose Miss Teigne dans votre bureau cet après-midi.

Rogue hocha la tête pour le remercier et s'éloigna avec un sourire triomphant. _Il ne me reste plus qu'à enrouler le Poufsouffle. _On pouvait dire que c'était son jour de chance puisqu'il avait cours avec eux l'après-midi même.

- Macmillan, j'ai à vous parler à la fin du cours. Dit-il de sa voix la plus froide et terrifiante possible.

Le pauvre élève se tassa sur sa chaise. L'idée que son professeur voulait le « tuer » lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il n'allait pas le fuir. Si c'était faux et qu'il inventait tout, son professeur le collerait pendant des heures pour sa désobéissance. Le cours se passa dans le calme. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, abandonnant le pauvre Ernie à son destin.

- Macmillan, vos résultats en potion sont catastrophiques. J'ai rarement vu un élève aussi minable. Sauf Londubat peut-être … Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Je suppose que vos parents ne sont pas au courant de tout cela. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous leur envoyiez une lettre immédiatement pour leur faire part de votre … bulletin. Finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe que le pauvre jeune homme attrapa, les mains tremblantes. Tous ses soupçons envolés, trop concentré sur la réaction de ses parents face à cette lettre.

- Bonne journée Mr Macmillan.

Severus attendit qu'Ernie prenne un peu d'avance. Puis il décida de trouver Miss Teigne et d'aller à la volière. Malheureusement, le chat refusait de se laisser approcher.

- Minou, minou, minou … allez, viens me voir. Après, tu retourneras auprès de ton maitre.

Cette scène aurait traumatisée le premier venu. Le professeur Rogue était accroupi en train de supplier un chat de le suivre, chat qui, soit dit en passant, lui montrait les crocs. Rogue eut soudain un éclair de génie et se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Il était un sorcier. Il n'avait qu'à jeter un sort de lévitation sur ce maudit chat et en finir au plus vite. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Les élèves étaient retournés dans leurs dortoirs en attendant le diner.

Miss Teigne se débattait avec force dans les airs et n'arrêtait pas de rouler sur elle-même. Severus en eu le tournis. La porte de la volière était entre-ouverte. Il aperçut Ernie envoyer un hibou gris avec toujours cet air de peur sur le visage. Avant de rentrer, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Parfait ! Il poussa la porte avec violence et fit tomber le chat sans aucune douceur.

- Pro ... Professeur, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez dit. La lettre vient de partir à l'instant. Fit l'élève paniqué en voyant son professeur se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Susurra-t-il mais je venais vous parler d'autre chose Mr Macmillan. Je vous déclare officiellement … Mort !

- Mais que …

- Suffit ! Passez-moi votre papier.

Ernie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui passa sa mission sans même vérifier que celle de Rogue était bien accomplit. Il décampa encore plus vite que Seamus.

_Crime 2 accomplit. _

Le nouveau papier disait ceci : _« Parvati Patil - parc - lui faire mettre un pull, un bonnet et une écharpe » _

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Comment diable allait-il faire pour l'habiller comme ça en plein mois de juin ? Il réfléchirait cette nuit et passerait à l'action demain.

**Crime 3 ****: **

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et Rogue était d'une excellente humeur. Il était toujours aussi fier de ses deux crimes. Les élèves se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers lui quand ils l'entendirent siffloter… Oui, _siffloter. _En passant dans le hall pour attendre sa victime dans le parc, il entendit une conversation intéressante entre Théo, Pansy et Blaise.

- Non mais franchement vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ? Demanda ce dernier.

Nott souffla d'exaspération.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent et si Drago dit qu'ils font du ski, c'est qu'ils font du ski !

Rogue se rapprocha un peu plus du groupe à l'entente du nom de son filleul. Non, ce n'était pas de la curiosité, il surveillait juste les élèves de sa maison comme le bon directeur qu'il était.

- Mais Pansy, aide-moi ! Tu y crois, toi, qu'ils s'enferment je ne sais pas combien de fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande, uniquement tous les deux pour skier ?!

-Blaise, tu t'imagines quoi ? Que Granger saute sur Malefoy une fois la porte fermée ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Franchement, un gars et une fille enfermés seuls dans une pièce, pleins d'hormones, tu veux qu'il se passe quoi d'autre ?

- Oui mais tu oublies que Granger est prude.

- On n'en sait rien. Elle peut très bien cacher son jeu sous ses airs de sainte-nitouche.

- Arrêtes, tu viens de me mettre de sales images maintenant. Bravo !

- Mais de rien ma chère Pansy.

Rogue en avait assez entendu. Il se précipita dans le parc, profondément choqué et dégouté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ... Granger et Malefoy ? Si Lucius venait à l'apprendre, le pauvre en ferait un arrêt cardiaque.

Il revint sur terre en voyant sa proie de l'autre côté du lac accompagnée de Brown, comme à son habitude … Il fallait d'abord se débarrasser du bonbon rose. Il prit son air le plus coléreux avant de s'approcher.

_- _BROWN ! PATIL !

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Qu'avaient-elles bien pût faire ?

- Brown, le professeur McGonagall vous veut tout de suite dans son bureau pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Cracha-t-il

Lavande se leva, suivie de près par Parvati.

-Non, vous vous restez ici. J'ai deux mots à vous dire !

Les deux filles eurent un regard suspect mais se séparèrent docilement. Patil dit à Lavande qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard.

- Tout le corps enseignant et moi-même sommes d'accord sur un point, Melle Patil … Vous vous habillez de façon trop provocante. Nous en avons plus qu'assez de voir votre petite culotte. Donc, (il leva sa baguette et fit apparaitre un bonnet, un pull et une écharpe) nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de vous couvrir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Ceci sera votre sanction.

Parvati fit une grimace de dégout en découvrant les vêtements. Même un elfe ne porterait pas ça. Qu'allait penser les garçons … Une écharpe rouge et or, ça passe encore mais un gros pull en laine violet et un bonnet à frou-frou marron et orange, ça n'allaient pas du tout ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle allait mourir de chaud là-dessous.

- Patil … Enfilez ça tout de suite ou je vous jure que je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enfila son équipement.

- Bien Miss Patil. Votre papier ...

- Mon papier ? Du jeu ?

- Oui, celui-ci. Je viens de vous tuer. Maintenant, enlevez cet accoutrement ridicule, donnez-moi votre mission et allez retrouver le sucre d'orge.

Parvati, comme toutes les autres victimes, se décomposa. Il l'avait eu tellement facilement. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier et partit, bouillonnante de rage.

_Crime 3 accomplit._

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de notre sadique préféré. Il partit vite en lisant ce qui l'attendait … Sa victoire allait peut-être être remise en cause finalement.

* * *

_Bon je sais, ce n'est pas excellent mais je ne me voyais commencer que comme ça. J'espère que la scène avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy vous a plu car je compte mettre plusieurs moments comme ceci pour qu'il y est un peu de Drago/ Hermione quand même. Et rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre n'est pas centré sur une seule personne et ses actions, il sera d'ailleurs posté mercredi prochain normalement :) __  
_

_Est-ce que ça vous as quand même plu ? Pas trop déçu ? A votre avis, quelle est la mission que Rogue accomplira la prochaine fois ? _

_Laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important en tant qu'auteure...__  
_

_Marine_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Gryffondors VS Serpentarde

****_Bonjour à tous ! :) Comme promis un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira par contre désolé de vous décevoir mais pas de Rogue aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai presque fini cette fiction qui compteras à peine 6 chapitres, pour ceux qui s'interroge sur Drago et Hermione je considère cette fic comme la suite de "Sportivement Moldus" donc si vous voulez connaitre la nature de leur relation, je vous invite à aller la lire. :)_

**_RA:_**

_Flavou : Oui j'aime imaginer Rogue comme ça, et peut-etre qu'ils sont ensemble... Ou peut-être pas :p En tout cas contente que ça te plaise. _

_Anouk: Merci pour ta review! et pour te répondre je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris... Je pense pouvoir faire toujours mieux, et non Rogue n'est pas le personnage principale désolée de te décevoir, ce n'est que le chapitre précédent qui est centré sur lui.._

_Potterhead:__ La suite c'est maintenant ! _

_Cannelle: Merci est suite maintenant ! :) _

_Tout appartient à notre Déesse JKR ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Naïveté, découverte, et mauvais joueurs…

Ron prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce du Killer et il avait décidé d'agir aujourd'hui. Il relu une dernière fois son papier.

_« __Lavande Brown - placard à balai - déodorant » _

Le déodorant n'avait pas été compliqué à trouver. Il lui avait suffit de prendre celui d'Harry. En revanche, le lieu fut plus difficile. Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'il attendait assis sur ce seau que Lavande et Parvati daignent revenir de la Grande Salle pour monter dans la Salle Commune. Il entendit enfin leurs rires aigus se répercuter dans le couloir. Il attrapa sa baguette et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Elles ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il murmura un _accio Lavande. _La Gryffondor se mit à crier tandis qu'elle atterrit avec lourdeur au milieu des seaux et des balais. Pour ne pas alerter tout le château, Ron mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Parvati, paniquée, ouvrit la porte avec violence. Quand elle les vit tous les deux, elle ne put retenir un gloussement et fit un clin d'œil à son amie avant de refermer le placard.

- Je te lâche que si tu parle doucement, murmura-t-il de peur d'être entendu.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il se recula. Cependant, le petit espace les laissait toujours aussi proches. Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour en finir quand Lavande le devança.

- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire et pourquoi tu m'as amené ici. Tu veux que l'on se remette ensemble mais que notre relation reste secrète. Laisse-moi te dire que je trouve ça totalement excitant.

- Je ...

- Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir osé m'en parler avant, je te pardonne tout mon Ron-Ron!

Le dit Ron-Ron eut envie de vomir. Il ne contrôlait vraiment plus la situation. Il se mit à réagir quand il l'a vit approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ecoute Lavande, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire.

Il lui mit son déodorant sous le nez.

- En fait, je t'ai emmené ici pour te killer et j'ai réussi … Je suis vraiment désolé … Est-ce que tu veux bien me passer ton papier maintenant ?

Les yeux de Lavande se remplirent de larmes. Elle le gifla violement et sortit en trombe du placard avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Tiens le voilà ton foutu truc, espèce de crétin roux aux oreilles décollées ! Et tu peux te le mettre là où je pense !

Elle repartit comme une furie. Encore sonné, Ron ne pensa pas à partir. Il était trop bien calé entre les produits nettoyants. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait fait preuve de tact, non ? Et franchement, elle s'énervait pour pas grand-chose. Il allait enfin sortir quand il vit marcher Hermione et Malefoy dans sa direction en ouvrant la porte. Malefoy ?! Il se recacha, prêt à épier la discussion très animée qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir.

- Non, je ne leur dirais pas ! C'est clair ?

- Mais je ne te comprends pas Granger. Je l'ai bien dit à Pansy, Blaise et Théo, moi.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil …

- En quoi ?

Hermione souffla.

- Ca m'écorche la bouche de te le dire mais … tes amis ont l'esprit plus ouvert que les miens.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. On ne sort pas ensemble. Potty et Weaslaid vont pouvoir s'en remettre. On ne fait que discuter !

- Je sais mais tant que l'excuse de la bibliothèque marche toujours, on continue à faire comme on n'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Et mes amis s'appellent Harry et Ron.

- Granger, tu m'exaspères !

Ils étaient trop loin pour que Ron puisse entendre la suite mais il crut apercevoir un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Pâle comme s'il avait vu le mort, il décida de retourner le plus vite possible à son dortoir pour en parler à Harry. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ces trois saletés de Serpentards. Il arriva tout essoufflé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame en même temps que Ginny.

- Ginny, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir ! La fouine était avec Hermione ! Notre Hermione ! Tu te rends compte ! Et ils parlaient quasiment sans s'insulter ! Et le pire du pire, ils se voient en cachette !

Ginny avait décroché au moment où il avait prononcé le surnom de Malefoy. Elle était déjà au courant de la « relation » qu'il entretenait avec Hermione. La rouquine était plutôt concentrée sur autre chose. Ron et elle était seuls dans le couloir. Un moment comme ça ne se représenterait pas deux fois si elle voulait passer à l'action.

- Je me demande s'ils se voient à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs ! Quelle traîtresse ! Soit disant qu'on l'aurait mal pris. J'ai l'air de le prendre mal ?

- Ron …

- Harry et moi sommes très ouverts d'esprit !

Ginny sentit que si elle ne mettait pas fin à son monologue maintenant, ça serait trop tard.

- Ron !

Le rouquin la regarda avec surprise. Qu'avait-elle à crier comme ça ?

- Surtout ne bouge pas ! Tu as une araignée juste derrière toi …

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Gryffondor se mette à sauter partout en suppliant sa sœur de la tuer. Une fois sur que la soit disant araignée était morte, elle reprit la parole avec un ton des plus joyeux.

- Ron, tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Je viens de réussir à te killer !

- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! Montre-moi ton papier !

_« Ronald Weasley - devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame- le faire sautiller » _

- Mais c'est de la triche. Tu m'as eu par surprise !

- C'est le jeu, Ron. Maintenant ton papier, s'il te plait.

Le Gryffondor lui donna de mauvaise grâce. Il était encore dégouté de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de voir ce que le papier de Lavande lui disait de faire. Il rentra dans la salle commune avec fureur et s'installa à côté du Survivant tout en pestant. Il avait momentanément oublié l'épisode Granger/Malefoy.

- Que se passe-t-il Ron ?

- Il se passe que j'ai réussi ma mission et que juste après, je me suis fait tuer à mon tour ! A cause de … !

Il avait oublié que ce stupide sortilège de langue-de-plomb l'empêchait de révéler le nom de sa garce de sœur.

- C'est le jeu Ron mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas le premier. Pas mal de Gryffondors sont déjà mort.

- Quel consolation ! Hermione avait raison. Ce jeu est complètement stupide. Ah oui, en parlant d'Hermione, elle entretient une « relation » avec ce cher Malefoy. Elle ne veut pas nous en parler. On n'aurait jamais dû écouter Zabini, Parkinson et Nott. Regarde où ça nous mène. Ils vont finir par sortir ensemble.

- C'était le but premier, Ron.

Le rouquin devient plus rouge que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

- Je vais me coucher et que la traitresse ne me parle pas pendant quelques jours.

Harry réfléchit à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'Hermione aurait pu les prévenir mais c'était sa vie après tout. Il irait se renseigner auprès des Serpentards. Il espérait juste que si Malefoy et Hermione sortent ensemble, ils soient les premiers au courant.

* * *

Après son premier crime accomplit avec brio, Ginny était pleine d'énergie pour réussir sa nouvelle mission.

_« Hannah Abbot - devant la cuisine - avec une tarte » _

La Gryffondor réfléchit à un moyen d'aborder la Poufsouffle. Hannah était amie avec une fille du nom de Kimberly qui était elle-même amie avec Ginny. C'est bon, elle avait son idée ! Elle descendrait ce soir devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle se procure une tarte. Elle descendit à la cuisine et demanda à Dobby de lui en préparer une. L'elfe lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à « _la femelle du grand Harry Potter »._ Une fois l'heure arrivée, elle demanda à une deuxième année d'aller lui chercher Hannah Abbot. Elle la regarda avec méfiance mais s'exécuta quand même. Celle-ci se montra mais ne laissa passer que sa tête.

_- _Salut Ginny, que me veux-tu ? Dit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

Ce n'était pas gagné …

- C'est à propos de Kimberly. Je sais que tu es sa meilleure amie et je m'entends aussi très bien avec elle. Je sais que la semaine prochaine c'est son anniversaire et j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait lui organiser une petite fête surprise.

A la mention du prénom de son amie, Hannah se détendit un peu.

- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Et bien déjà, que tout le monde fasse semblant d'avoir oublié son anniversaire. Quand elle rentrera le soir dans votre salle commune, elle découvrira la fête avec des banderoles, des boissons et de la nourriture. Pour le choix de la nourriture, j'aurais besoin de toi. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ses goûts … Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on aille voir les elfes de maisons pour leur demander ce qu'ils sont capables de faire ?

- Oui, oui si tu veux … Mais pas longtemps, je n'aime pas trainer seule en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais … à cause du jeu et tout ça … je crois que ça nous rend tous parano.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je te comprends.

Une fois arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse poire, Ginny ramassa la tarte qu'elle avait posée par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Désolée Hannah mais je t'ai killé.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas juste de jouer de l'amitié comme ça !

- Désolée mais c'est comme ça. Je n'aillais pas te dire « viens devant la cuisine, une tarte t'attend et c'est l'objet de mon crime » !

Hannah acquiesça doucement. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir ?

- Je pourrais avoir ton papier, s'il te plait ?

- Tiens le voilà. Au faite, bon appétit ! Ça, c'est par vengeance. Ne le prend pas mal, hein.

La Poufsouffle venait de lui prendre la tarte des mains et de la lui lancer en plein figure.

- Oh non ! Quel gâchis ! Il était drôlement bon, ce gâteau.

Elle se nettoya d'un simple recurvo et partit dans son dortoir en sautillant sans se douter un seul instant que son tour allait bientôt arriver …

* * *

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas arrivée à Serpentard par hasard. Hormis le fait d'être une Sang-Pure, elle était aussi extrêmement rusée. Comme elle l'avait dit à Blaise, il fallait attendre que la vigilance de chacun baisse pour tuer sa victime. C'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à élaborer un plan pour l'approcher. Sa mission était plutôt corsée :

_« Ginny Weasley - Serre - lui faire dire « Ron est un crétin » ». _

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait bien que Dumbledore pour faire des jeux comme celui-ci. Comment approcher Weasley fille ? La réponse lui fut toute donnée en cours de métamorphose. Elle se trouvait juste derrière le Trio d'or qui avait l'aire de se disputer. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

- Mais Ronald, quand est-ce que tu vas finir de faire l'idiot ?

- Parce que je fais l'idiot, maintenant ? Traitresse ! Je ne digère pas le fait qu'Harry et moi ne soyons pas au courant de tes petites « discussions » avec Malefoy. Il n'y a rien d'idiot là-dedans ! Tu pactises avec l'ennemie !

- C'est bon, je regrette. J'aurais dû vous en parler en même temps que Ginny …

- Ah parce que ma sœur était au courant en plus ?

- Oui je lui ai dit car je savais, qu'au moins elle, elle n'allait pas réagir comme une enfant !

- Harry dit quelque chose !

- J'en ai marre de vos disputes. Ron a raison Hermione, tu aurais dû nous le dire. Mais Ron, arrête de dramatiser la chose ! Nous aussi, on a bien parlé à des Serpentards !

Pansy en avait assez entendu. Son plan se traçait tout doucement dans sa tête mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle réussisse à transformer ce canard en plastique en un caneton.

Pansy attendait avec une impatience non-feinte la fin du cours des cinquièmes années de Gryffondors. Elle avait appris auprès d'une pauvre rouge et or que Ginny se trouvait dans la serre le mardi après-midi en dernière heure. La Serpentard l'avait un _peu _traumatisé pour obtenir cette information. Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Les portes des serres s'ouvrirent et déversèrent un flot de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors.

- Eh, Weasley !

La jeune rouquine se retourna. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la verte et argent ? Son ton fut sec quand elle lui répondit :

- Quoi Parkinson ?

- Rentre tes griffes. Je veux juste te parler de Granger et Weasley !

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- C'est vrai que la belette a fait une scène à Granger quand il a su qu'elle voyait Drago ?

- Ne traite pas mon frère de belette ! En quoi cette histoire te concerne ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis la meilleure amie de Drago. Je veux son bonheur, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Tu dois bien te douter qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Granger. Or, je ne veux pas que le rouquin se mette en travers de leur route.

- Je sais ça. Hermione me raconte tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron. Il l'a mal pris sur le moment et s'est comporté comme un _crétin _mais c'est rentré dans l'ordre, pour l'instant en tout cas.

La Serpentard eut un immense sourire que la Gryffondor interpréta comme de la joie face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Weasley, ton papier. Tu viens de mourir !

- Sale Serpentarde vicieuse ! Montre-moi ton papier d'abord !

Un peu refrogné par l'insulte, elle s'exécuta néanmoins. Ne trouvant pas de faille, la rouquine partit pleine de rage mettant ainsi fin à une discussion pourtant très intéressante. Elle entra dans sa salle commune le visage rouge de colère. Elle alla s'assoir à côté d'Harry. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, sachant que la veille elle rayonnait.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis en colère ?

- Heu … oui.

- Demande à … (Langue de plomb) Ah ça m'énerve ! Je suis morte, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu, dit le rouquin plein de sarcasmes.

- La ferme !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sachant ce qu'était la colère d'une Weasley.

Pansy, quant à elle, était vraiment fière de son premier succès. Elle déplia le papier pour connaitre son nouveau meurtre.

_« Théodore Nott - tour d'astronomie - avec une batte de Quidditch » _

Son visage parut complètement innocent quand elle s'assit à côté de sa nouvelle victime …

* * *

_Voila alors c'était comment ? Ca vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Pensez-vous que Pansy va réussir sa nouvelle mission ? Et que doivent faire les autres personnages ? Pleins de questions auxquelles je vous laisse répondre dans une petite review please (:_

_La suite c'est mercredi prochain :) !_

_Encore merci à ma correctrice ^^ ! _

_Marine_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bleu, vert et rouge

_Bonjour à tous :) ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre, j'aimerai changer mon résumé qui avouons-le et un peu (beaucoup) minable, donc si vous avez des idées de nouveaux résumés je prends ! ^^ Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à écrire pour cette mini-fiction et il serait temps que je me bouge pour le faire, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le temps, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de travail en première L, bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ;)_

_ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_Flavou: Merci de toujours suivre cette fiction, tu verras que dans ce chapitre aussi il y a plusieurs points de vue, en ce qui concerne les scènes DM/HG il y en aura plus dans les deux derniers chapitres promis ! Et heureuse que les idées de Dumbledore te plaise, l'histoire est vraiment centrée sur ça ! :p _

_Je remercie encore une fois ma correctrice (et amie) Boureliènne **Ophélie** :p_

_L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire

Luna était connu pour sa bizarrerie. Elle inventait des créatures, portait des radis à ses oreilles et semblait toujours complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant, elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Cela prouvait bien toutes ses autres qualités telles que l'intelligence, la franchise et la créativité. Elle avait bien suivi les instructions du Killer et savait que sa victime n'allait pas être facile à atteindre. Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé en la choisissant, elle !

- Miss Lovegood ! Suivez les instructions au lieu de rêvasser ! Rugis le professeur de potion.

Celle-ci se remit au travail sans discuter. Elle ne tenait pas compte de la remarque du professeur. Selon elle, il serait atteint d'une maladie très rare du à un traumatisme infantile qui consisterait à avoir eu une enfance traumatisante et à en rejeter la faute sur tout les élèves heureux qu'il voyait. Une fois sa potion réussi, elle mit son couteau dans sa poche et attendit la fin du cours en observant les Nargoles qui tournaient autour de ses camarades. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle ne se pressa pas et donna sa potion en dernier avant d'attendre dans les cachots que son professeur sorte pour aller déjeuner. Elle sortit son couteau et le tenait droit dans son poing serré.

Rogue rangeait les fioles dans son armoire tout en réfléchissant à comment réussir son nouveau meurtre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il tentait une approche mais en vain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sortit de la salle et ferma sa porte avec un sort. En se retournant, il crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Loufoca se tenait là le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un couteau à la main.

- Lovegood ! Que faites-vous encore ici ? Allez déjeuner comme tout le monde avant que je vous colle !

- Professeur je dois faire quelque chose avant.

- Quoi donc Miss Lovegood ? Dit-il, agacé tout en regardant l'arme.

- Je dois vous tuer…

Elle dit ça d'un ton complètement détaché. Rogue eu un léger temps de réaction croyant vraiment que son élève allait le tuer.

- Et c'est réussi ! Donc s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me donner votre papier ?

Rogue était en état de choc. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ? Il était censé gagner et terroriser encore bons nombres d'étudiants.

- Montrez-moi le vôtre d'abord !

Elle lui tendit et il lut :

_« Professeur Rogue - dans les cachots - avec un couteau » _

Il lui jeta le sien en rageant. Il savait qu'elle, au moins, réussirait ce fichu meurtre. Il partit vers la Grande Salle en faisant tournoyer sa cape. Attention aux pauvres élèves sur son chemin, il n'était pas bon de croiser un Severus en colère. Le compteur commençait drôlement à baisser. Mais ils étaient encore nombreux.

Après son repas, Luna décida de remonter dans son dortoir pour se reposer un peu avant son prochain cours. Elle croisa en chemin le Trio d'Or qui la salua gentiment. Elle continua sa route vers le couloir du troisième étage.

Harry venait de voir Luna seule se diriger vers le lieu de son crime. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit à Ron et à Hermione qu'il revenait. C'était le moment ou jamais de passer à l'action. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore en train de manger et avec un peu de chance, le couloir serrait vide.

-Luna, attend !

L'interpellée s'arrêta et se retourna en le fixant de ses grands yeux.

- Oui Harry ? Un problème ?

- Non, non juste …

Il ne savait absolument pas comment il pourrait aborder le sujet. Il alla droit au but. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des manières pour tuer quelqu'un…

- Est-ce que tu sais danser la macarena ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien apprendre la fin mais je ne m'en souviens plus …

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

- Demande à Hermione. Elle doit savoir.

- Justement je veux lui faire la surprise … Regarde, je vais te montrer le début. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais t'en rappeler. Sinon, je t'aurais appris quelque chose.

Pour la discrétion, on repassera mais il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il commença les premiers mouvements sans musique. Il avait l'air encore plus idiot. Bras, bras, épaule, épaule, tête, tête, hanche, hanche, fesse, fesse. Soudain, il entendit des sifflements et des rires moqueurs justes derrière lui. Il devint cramoisi tout en pensant que son meurtre était réellement fichu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, Potter? Fit une voix narquoise bien trop connue.

- Malefoy ! Ça ne te regarde pas. Pour une fois, fiche-moi la paix. Dégagez !

- Pour rater le spectacle ? Non merci. Ricana Blaise.

- La ferme !

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave Harry. Tu me l'apprendras une prochaine fois cette danse.

Et la Serdaigle repartit comme si de rien n'était vers son dortoir en sachant très bien qu'Harry venait d'échouer.

- Ce truc que tu faisais, c'était une danse ? Rajouta Drago.

- C'est malin ! Maintenant, elle est partie à cause de vous !

Harry les dépassa avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui resté et en faisant abstraction de leurs regards moqueurs. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de rester en vie.

* * *

Blaise était très emballé par le jeu même si au début, il était complètement paranoïaque. Il demandait à être constamment accompagné dans le moindre de ses gestes. Cela allait du simple « tu m'accompagnes dans la salle commune, j'ai oublié mon livre ? » jusqu'au « J'ai envie de faire pipi … Tu restes derrière la porte ? ». Une chose le motivait vraiment. Il voulait au moins accomplir un meurtre et le sien n'était pas facile du tout.

- Bon Pansy, tu as fini de me l'écrire cette lettre ?

- Attend ! Bientôt ! Dire que je ne pourrais même pas savoir à quoi elle va te servir.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en doutes !

- Oui pour ton crime. Mais qui ?

-Haha, mystère ! Dépêches-toi, il ne faut pas que je la rate.

- Tiens, c'est bon !

Blaise l'examina. C'était parfait. On ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture de son amie. C'était complètement neutre.

-Tu es géniale. Pour peu, je t'embrasserais mais vu notre rang, je vais me contenter d'un simple merci.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et fila droit vers la bibliothèque. Il avait appris en l'espionnant qu'elle s'y rendait de temps en temps pour choisir quelques ouvrages. Une fois dans l'antre de Mme Pince, il s'installa à une table pour la voir arriver sans être vu. Il déplia une dernière fois son papier.

_« Professeur McGonagall - dans la bibliothèque - la faire lire à voix haute un livre Moldu » _

Il se leva d'un coup et parcouru les rayons à la recherche d'un livre de conte. Il arriva à la section « _Livres Moldus » _et prit le premier venu intitulé « _Les princesses de Walt Disney »._ Cela ferait l'affaire. Il retourna à sa place. Il entendit des chuchotements à sa droite. Etant de nature très curieux, il écarta quelques ouvrages pour mieux voir. Quelle bonne surprise ! Granger était en train d'essayer de travailler alors que Drago se trouvait en face d'elle. Sa mission attendrait. S'il pouvait revenir avec un scoop dans la salle commune et embêter l'héritier Malefoy pendant quelques jours, ça en valait la peine.

- Malefoy, laisses-moi tranquille !

- Je ne fais rien là.

- Si ! Tu m'observes et je déteste ça !

- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens honorer que le grand, le sublime, le riche, le merveilleux Drago Malefoy s'intéresse à toi ?

De là où il était, il put bien voir qu'Hermione devenait rouge pivoine.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop la grosse tête ?

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me répondre ? Parce qu'en plus, je te déstabilise. C'est qu'il y a du progrès.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy, retournes voir tes amis !

- Non, non ! Je reste ici. Ça me peine beaucoup qu'on soit revenu au « Malefoy ». Fit-t-il d'un air qui se voulait triste.

- Je trouve que tu te ramollis, Drago.

- Pas du tout ! J'ai toujours autant de talent pour ce qui est de te sortir de tes gongs.

Il était en train de se pencher sur la table pour s'approcher du visage de la Gryffondor.

- Bonjour Minerva ! Fit la voix de la bibliothécaire.

Blaise était dépité. Il n'avait pas de chance. C'était comme si on venait de lui couper son feuilleton favori. Il avait intérêt à réussir son coup pour rattraper le moment qu'il allait rater. Tout en marchant vers son professeur, il commença à rentrer dans son personnage. Il avait le visage fermé et les yeux plein de désespoir. Il s'approcha de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor qui s'était éloignée dans les rayons.

- Professeur … J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander …

McGonagall sursauta et se retourna avec un agacement non dissimulé.

- Que me voulez-vous Mr Zabini ?

Son ton grinçant ne démonta pas notre Serpentard.

- Hé bien … C'est encore assez dur pour moi d'en parler … J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin … Et … Enfin … Elle …

- Venez-en aux faits Mr Zabini ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- C'est trop dur. Tenez ! Lisez-là.

Il lui tendit le mot que Pansy avait écrit et vit avec satisfaction son visage se décomposer. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître tout en continuant à la regarder avec tristesse et en essayant de rester digne. Il était un Serpentard tout de même !

- Oh Mr Zabini ! Toutes mes condoléances. Si vous voulez que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour alléger un peu votre peine, n'hésitez pas.

Et voilà ! Elle était tombée dans le piège du serpent. Si vous voulez savoir ce que dit cette fameuse lettre, elle annonçait tout simplement le faux décès de Mme Zabini.

-Hé bien … voyez-vous … il y a bien quelque chose … Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me lisait toujours des histoires avant de dormir, notamment des contes « Disney ». Est-ce que, pour honorer sa mémoire et faire plaisir à son fils chéri, vous auriez l'amabilité de m'en lire une … _S'il vous plait …_

Là, il avait vraiment mis le paquet. Si son professeur eut un doute au début de sa requête, il partit bien vite face à la (fausse) détresse de son élève. Elle pouvait bien lui faire ça.

- Heu … Très bien ! Passez-moi votre livre.

En voyant le titre, elle fut légèrement choquée. Un Serpentard lisant un livres sur des princesses, c'est comme si Severus distribuait des sucreries en tutu rose à tous ses élèves en les gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux et en les couvant du regard. Pour cacher son trouble, elle ouvrit le livre et commença sa lecture.

- Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain une jeune fille vivant avec sa belle-mère et ses deux demi-sœurs. Elle s'appelait Cendrillon.

- Heu … Professeur. Vous pouvez vous arrêter. Ma peine est soulagée grâce à votre mort.

La pauvre femme ne comprenait rien au charabia de son élève et releva des yeux surpris et interrogateurs vers lui.

- Vous êtes morte ! Je viens d'accomplir ma mission. Maintenant, je pourrais avoir votre papier ? Pour enfin retourner à mes occupations ?

L'air scandalisé de McGonagall ne fit que renforcer le sourire réjoui de Blaise. Elle lui tendit son crime, le visage neutre. Mais elle bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. Quel sale petit … !

Blaise sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque et ne comptait pas y revenir de ci-tôt. Il rentra dans la fosse aux serpents et y retrouva Pansy et Théo comme il les avait laissé mais cette fois-ci accompagnés de Drago.

-J'ai réussi ! Comment je l'ai eu trop facilement !

Tellement prit dans son euphorie qu'il ne lus même pas sa nouvelle mission et fourra son papier dans sa poche. Les trois amis se regardèrent désespérés. Ils savaient qu'un Blaise Zabini heureux était toujours très dur à canaliser.

- On se calme, Blaise !

Mais c'était comme si Théo avait parlé dans le vent. Ils pensèrent tous les trois que la soirée allait être longue … Très longue … Pourquoi Blaise n'était-il pas à Poufsouffle? A cause de sa ruse surement ...

* * *

Théodore Nott était un jeune homme discret mais non pas moins intelligent. Sa tactique à lui était d'attendre, comme tout bon Serpentard, que la garde de sa victime baisse. Chose au combien compliquée quand on avait pour cible Blaise Zabini … Le vert et argent se doutait bien que son camarade n'avait aucune suspicion sur lui. Cela l'amusait beaucoup quand c'était lui qui l'accompagnait pour le protéger.

Théodore Nott avait décidé de passer à l'action le lendemain de la réussite de son ami. C'était le jour idéal pour plusieurs raisons. Blaise serrait moins attentif aux paroles suspectes et il était sur le lieu de son crime. Le seul souci était que toute l'équipe de Serpentard y serait aussi. Son petit papier indiquait mots pour mots :

_« Blaise Zabini - terrain de Quidditch - lui faire chanter « Weasley est notre Roi » _

L'entrainement des verts et argents se termina bientôt. Théodore sortit des gradins pour attendre son ami. Par chance, Pansy n'avait pu venir aujourd'hui parce qu'elle était retenue par Millicent à l'intérieur du château. Blaise, comme d'habitude, était à la traîne. Il sortit en dernier et commença à avancer nonchalamment vers le château, suivi de près par Nott.

- Blaise, tu sais que le match Serpentard/Gryffondor est pour bientôt ?

- Non ! Non, je fais partie de l'équipe mais je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée ... Fit celui-ci sarcastique.

- Je voulais te proposer d'inventer une nouvelle chanson pour les Griffons …

- Pourquoi ? Weasley est notre roi suffit largement.

- Oui mais c'est une chanson inventée par Pansy et Drago et tu la chantes comme un gobelin hystérique !

Le métis n'avait retenu que la fin de sa phrase. Alors comme ça, il chantait faux ?

- Je chante parfaitement juste !

- Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

Théodore venait de viser en plein dans sa fierté …

- Très bien !

Ils étaient presque sortit du stade quand il entama :

- _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi _

_Les Serpentards chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi. *_

- Hahaha ! J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. Tu chantes vraiment faux et en plus tu es mort !

Le métis s'arrêta en état de choc. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Par son propre ami ? Le premier Serpentard de 6ème année à mourir ! Quelle honte !

- Théo, je te conseille de courir vite si tu ne veux pas que je te tue pour de vrai.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dépassa les autres Serpentard qui le regardèrent interloqués. Drago leva un fin sourcil platine quand il vit son meilleur ami le poursuivre en criant des « sale traître ! ».

- Je crois que ce jeu nous rend légèrement tarés …

* * *

_*Chanson que j'adore évidemment extraite de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ;) _

_Bon alors, c'était comment? La review est le pain de l'auteur, laissez votre avis est très important pour nous, et ça me décois vraiment quad je voie que ma fiction a été lu par plus de 1000 personnes et que j'ai seulement 23 reviews de lecteurs fidèles... Donc s'il vous plait manifestez-vous ! La suite mercredi prochain évidemment :p !_

_Marine _


	5. Chapitre 5 : Encore plus de meurtres

_ Hello la compagnie ! :D j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous etes près à lire ce nouveau chapitre ! :) Mais avant tout j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dires... On va commencer par la bonne nouvelle, j'ai décidé de faire un petit épilogue à cette mini-fiction, donc il reste encore un chapitre après celui-ci + l'épilogue. _

_La mauvaise nouvelle maintenant, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre (ne me frappez pas ! ) et je ne sais pas du tout quand je l'aurai fini dans tout les cas je passe une annonce **il me faut une correctrice**** d'urgence** ! S'il vous plait quelqu'un doit se sacrifier à corriger mes énormes fautes d'orthographes si vous voulez que le chapitre arrive plus rapidement. De plus en ce moment je suis débordée donc vraiment faut que je trouve une solution à tous ça. _

**_Bref voila les RAR :_**

_flavou:__ Une fidèle lectrice ! :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Donc comme je l'explique plus haut, il en reste deux sans compter celui-ci :) ! Et oui le meurtre de Blaise est l'un de mes préférés aussi. :)_

_sscg:__ Moi aussi j'aime mes petits serpents et avouons le, la fourberie c'est un des nombreux trucs qu'on aime chez eux ! :p En tout cas merci !_

_Merci aussi à toutes les autres, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et si je crois que le chapitre précédent vous avez bien plu, du coup j'ai davantage de pression pour celui-ci que je trouve en dessous de mes attentes malheureusement :(_

_Tout à JKR rien à Mandarine :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Encore plus de meurtres

Neville était un garçon timide mais non pas moins sympathique. Pas un jour ne passait sans que l'on se demande pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Il était très réputé pour ses gaffes et sa poisse perpétuelle, haïe par le professeur Rogue qui prenait un plaisir fou à l'humilier. À l'annonce du jeu, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment… Après avoir lu son meurtre cela se confirma. Non il n'avait pas Rogue mais la personne que l'on lui réservé était tout aussi terrible. Si je vous dis grand, Serpentard, Sang-Pur, blond. Là c'est tout de suite plus évident il s'agit bien sûr du magnifique, que dis-je du Dieu vivant, Drago Malefoy.

Complètement terrorisé à cause d'un simple bout de papier, il avait d'abord complètement oublié sa mission. Et attendait avec impatience son meurtrier. Mais un beau matin frappait par on ne sait quel sort, il décida de tenter sa chance. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de botanique en même temps juste avant manger. Le moment idéal. Sa mission était exactement: _« Drago Malefoy- hall- lui faire dire_ _'j'aime' 3 fois ». _

Neville avait suivi le cours de madame Chourave avec beaucoup d'attention comme à son habitude. Quand la cloche sonna, il souffla un bon coup et se mit à suivre le blond. Celui-ci remontait vers le château et avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante, garde au premier qui se mettrait au travers de son chemin.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui t'arrive Drago, hier tu rentrais encore avec cette face débile d'amoureux transi de ton «rendez-vous » avec Granger, et depuis ce matin tu fais une tête de scrout à pétard enragé !

-Je ne fais pas la tête, c'est clair ?

-Mais bien sûr et moi je suis Merlin, aller, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ton super meilleur ami Blaise ! C'est par rapport à Granger ?

-Bien sûr tu veux que ce soit la faute de qui d'autre ? Fit la voix légèrement agacé de Nott.

- Toi le traître on ne t'a pas parlé.

-Bon oui c'est par rapport à Hermione, quand on est tous les deux on s'entend vraiment bien et quand on est en publique je n'existe même pas. Ça commence à m'énerver il n'y en a que pour ces deux crétins.

-Hum… Tu devrais peut être enfin lui demander de sortir avec toi, comme ça toi tu es content, elle, elle est contente, nous on sera tranquille, et Potter et Weslaid enrageront, enfin surtout le rouquin.

Les quatre Serpentards venaient de rentrer dans le hall, c'était le moment où jamais pour Neville de passer à l'action.

-Heu Malefoy je peux te parler une minute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Londubat ? Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment, quand j'aurais besoin d'un elfe je t'appellerais !

-Mais…heu…Je…Je dois juste te poser quelques questions pour le Poudlard news du mois.

-Est-ce que je suis en une de couverture ?

-Heu…Nous ne savons pas encore…Mais sûrement !

-Bon pour l'instant les questions je n'ai pas le temps, donc quand je serais disponible, calme, et que voir ta tête d'idiot ne me dérangera pas, là tu pourras venir me poser des questions.

Le jeune aristocrate se retourna sans même avoir adressé un regard au pauvre Neville, qui tout penaud, tremblait comme une feuille. De toute manière sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, vu le nombre de témoins qu'il y avait dans le hall à cette heure-ci. Neville avait pris son courage à deux mains, ce qui prouve bien qu'il méritait sa place dans la maison des rouges et ors.

* * *

Après les nombreuses critiques qu'elle put faire à l'égard du jeu, Hermione était de plus en plus tentée de se lancer à son tour. Son crime était d'une grande simplicité. Et elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable vis-à-vis de Dumbledore ; elle la meilleur élève de l'école devrait suivre les règles même d'un jeu, aussi futile soit-il. C'était décidé, elle le ferait après le repas ; sans rien dire à Harry et Ron sinon ils se feraient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand le dessert fut achevé, et que les Gryffondors de 7eme année montèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour une pause bien méritée, Hermione souffla un bon coup, raconta l'excuse de la bibliothèque à ses amis, et relu une dernière fois son crime.

_«Neville Londubat- dans le lac- avec du dentifrice »_

Le lac ne serait pas trop froid à cette période de l'année, enfin elle l'espérait. Et pour le tube de dentifrice rien de plus facile, ces parents sont dentistes tout de même ! Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de la victime.

-Neville je peux te parler ?

-Oui si tu veux. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal au moins ?

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le parc, Hermione remarqua la mine déconfite de son ami, le pauvre il ne se doutait de rien. Il fallait maintenant engager la conversation.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Neville ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette depuis que nous sommes revenues du cours de botanique.

-C'est juste que j'ai essayé de faire mon crime et que je l'ai raté en beauté, en même temps il est juste impossible ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance de réussir à le faire, il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir…

Les paroles du pauvre garçon touchèrent la jeune fille, elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable mais était trop près du but pour reculer. En plus de ça elle ressentait une grande curiosité, mais qui était donc la victime de Neville ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Hermione dirigeait la marche de façon à ce qu'ils aillent droit vers le lac dans un petit coin qu'elle connaissait bien et qui était à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et sentis entre ses doigts l'arme du crime.

-Ecoute Neville, tu ne dois pas te décourager je suis sûre que tu peux te rattraper et que ta victime n'est pas si terrible. Si Dumbledore t'a passé ce papier c'est qu'il te pensait capable de le faire.

C'était le moment ou jamais, ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux si près du lac, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le pied pour le toucher. Elle continua plus doucement, presque en chuchotant avec une voix pleine de regret.

-Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Le pauvre Neville n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, qu'elle le poussa mais dans sa précipitation pour rattraper son équilibre il s'accrocha à la chose la plus près : Hermione. Surprise elle lâcha un petit cri avant de plonger avec lui. Elle brandit son tube de dentifrice comme un trophée et se tourna vers lui les yeux étincelants de bonheur et de regrets.

-Je viens de te killer Neville, je suis vraiment désolée.

-Je ne t'en veux pas toi seule sera assez maline pour faire plier ma victime.

Hermione sortit du lac et aida Neville à se relever. À l'aide d'un sort elle les sécha tous les deux. Et Neville lui tendit son papier avec un soulagement non dissimulé, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot, que son camarade se dirigeait à grand pas vers le château.

Elle sécha le petit bout de papier, et c'est avec une impatience grandissante et les mains fébriles qu'elle le déplia. Un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres. Neville avait sûrement raison, elle seule réussirait à faire dire 3 fois « j'aime » à Drago Malefoy…

* * *

Luna avait fait une pause de 4-5 jours après le meurtre de son professeur lui laissant le temps de digérer sa défaite. Tuer sa nouvelle victime allait être un jeu d'enfant, et sa tête à l'annonce du meurtre vaudrait tous les galions du monde. Son petit papier indiquait :

_« Pansy Parkinson- toilettes des filles – avec du rouge à lèvre »_

L'objet avait été d'une grande facilité à trouver, il avait juste fallu le prendre dans la trousse à maquillage de Padma Patil. Trouver Parkinson ne serait pas bien difficile non plus, Luna avait remarqué que la jeune Serpentarde quittait ses amis à exactement 13h35 pour aller au petit coin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la suivre en espérant être seule pour réussir son acte criminel.

En ce mardi midi à 13h35 exactement Pansy quitta la Grande Salle. Luna s'empressa de partir à sa suite. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et les deux jeunes filles marchaient d'un pas tranquille. Une fois que la cible fut rentrée dans une cabine pour soulager ses besoins primaires, Luna vérifia qu'elles étaient bien seules et s'installa tranquillement contre le lavabo tout en sortant le rouge à lèvre. Ses pieds se balançaient à un rythme régulier et elle était perdue dans ses pensées comme d'habitude.

La Serpentarde cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand elle ouvrit la porte et vit Loufoca juste devant elle. Celle-ci était perdue dans sa contemplation d'un rouge à lèvre.

- Loufoca qui se maquille, c'est pour quelle occasion ?

- À vrai dire je me demande juste comment on applique bien cette chose ?

Pansy fut légèrement choquée :

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais mis de rouge à lèvre de ta vie ?

La Serdaigle fit non de la tête, et Pansy soudainement prise de pitié pour cette jeune fille qui ne connaissait ni le mascara, ni le fond de teint, ou tout autre produit de beauté existant (vous vous rendez compte!), eu un élan de bonté. (Ce qui au passage était rare chez elle, et qu'elle regretterait amèrement plus tard) Elle décida de prendre quelques minutes de son temps pour lui montrer comment s'en servir.

Une fois le rouge à lèvre appliqué, Luna se regarda dans la glace et du avouer que c'était plutôt joli. Cela la mit d'encore plus bonne humeur et elle se promit de s'en acheter un. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle allait oublier ce pour quoi elle était venue.

- Au fait Pansy merci beaucoup…

La Serpentarde ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Et j'allais oublier, je t'ai killé… Pourrais-tu me donner ton papier s'il te plaît ?

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent et une colère sourde la prit, voilà ce qui arrivait quand elle était trop aimable.

- Montre-moi le tien d'abord, fit-elle sur la défensive.

Elle arracha quasiment le papier des mains de l'autre jeune femme.

Elle chercha une faille en vain, elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Folle de rage elle jeta son papier au sol et sortit en trombe des toilettes. Pour une fois Blaise, Théo et Drago étaient à plaindre ils allaient devoir subir la colère de Pansy pendant un bon moment.

Luna ravie, ramassa sa prochaine mission et la fourra dans sa poche. Après tout elle n'était pas pressée, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les chances de gagner ce jeu.

* * *

Drago Malefoy souffla un bon coup. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin réaliser son rêve : assassiner Potter, enfin virtuellement mais ça le rendait quand même de bonne humeur. Il était au cours de ce cher Hagrid avec les Gryffondors et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, il se rappela mentalement son crime.

_« Harry Potter- devant la cabane d'Hagrid- lui faire des chatouillis » _

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui le digne descendant Malefoy s'abaisserait à faire ça ! On voyait bien que c'était une idée de ce stupide Dumbledore, mais après tout ça en valait la peine. Il se préparait psychologiquement à prendre un air grave et en colère, ce qui rentrait parfaitement dans ses qualités de Serpentard. Drago eu l'impression que la fin du cours n'allait jamais arriver. Théo et Blaise remarquèrent son impatience mais ne pipèrent mot, le vert et argent avait été très clair, il fallait lui foutre la paix ce matin en particulier.

Quand enfin Hagrid leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir, le jeune Malefoy se retourna d'un coup vers Potter. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement, ce qui en revanche n'était pas le cas de Granger qui le fixait avec tristesse et amertume. Bien fait pour elle, elle s'imaginait que snober un Malefoy en public n'aurait aucune conséquence ? Drago avait été très radical sur le sujet et avait décidé de couper tout contact avec la jolie Gryffondor, ce qui avait l'air de pas mal l'affecter. Il s'en contre-fichait, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. La brune lui manquait mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était un Malefoy ! Et il ne se laisserait pas submerger par ses sentiments. De toute façon ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'y réfléchir. Enfin assez proche du Trio d'Or, il interpella le Survivant :

- Eh Potter ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

Celui-ci souffla et continua son chemin c'est-à-dire qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la cabane, et Drago décida de lui couper la route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec toi, alors tu veux bien sortir de mon chemin ?

Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Drago fulminait de rage.

- Je ne te permets pas le Balafré ! Et j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! Alors tu as deux choix, soit tu me suis maintenant, soit j'emploie la manière forte !

Sur ce il sortit sa baguette avant de se rappeler l'une des règles aucun droit d'utiliser la magie pour accomplir son crime. Potter ne fut pas du tout impressionné et essaya de contourner le blond, qui ne le laissa pas faire. Ce fut cette fois la brune qui prit la parole :

- Bon Dra…Malefoy arrête de te comporter comme un gamin et laisse-le passer !

- Hors de question et de toute façon on t'a pas sonné toi !

La jeune fille se renfrogna, plus blessée que jamais par son comportement puéril. Le jeune homme était prêt à tout pour réussir quitte à laisser sa fierté de côté. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'ajouter :

- _S'il te plaît_…C'est important.

Face au regard que lui lança le Serpentard et à son effort de politesse, le Survivant obtempéra.

- D'accord. Mais dépêche-toi j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Le blond ne releva pas et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Le jeune homme hésita puis finalement le suivit.

- Alors je t'écoute. De quoi veux-tu parler ? D'Hermione je suppose?

Drago n'avait pas prévu ça, à vrai dire il était bien content que Potter lui tende une perche pour la conversation parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu inventer.

- Ouais, enfin je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. À ce que j'ai vu, elle a l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur et… légèrement triste…

- On se demande pourquoi ! Fit Harry sarcastique.

- La ferme Potter, elle m'a cherché !

- Ah oui, en faisant quoi ?

- Rien, justement c'est bien ça le problème !

Drago commençait à hausser le ton.

- Elle ne fait rien, j'ai fait des efforts pour aller vers elle et tout ce qu'elle fait c'est de ne pas m'adresser la parole en dehors de la Salle sur demande. Comme si elle avait honte de s'entendre avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Le Survivant rigola ironiquement.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu ne voulais pas te montrer trop proche d'elle en publique, elle a peur que tu ais honte et la rejette ! Elle se tient à distance pour préserver ton image et ta réputation Malefoy !

Drago en resta bouche-bée. Alors c'était donc ça ? Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux, et qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour du pot.

Enfin peu importait pour le moment, il approchait de son but. Une fois à proximité de la cabane, Drago prit une grande inspiration. Harry le remarqua et tilta qu'ils étaient tous seuls, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Le temps qu'il réagisse le blond étaient déjà sur lui en train de lui faire des… chatouilles ?

Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et le choc. Puis quand il reprit ses esprits, il commença à courir le plus loin possible du Serpentard mais c'était déjà trop tard, il avait réussi !

- Haha Potter tu es mort ! Drago jubilait, il ne s'était pas comporté comme un gamin pour rien.

- Non, j'y crois pas ce n'est pas possible ! Il continuait de s'éloigner du blond.

- Si c'est possible, alors arrête de faire l'enfant et donne-moi ton foutu papier ! Potter revient ici tout de suite ! Ne me force pas à t'attraper !

On pouvait dire que le Serpentard touchait le fond à l'instant même où il se lança à sa poursuite. Pauvre papa Lucius il en aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle devant tout le parc. Parvati ne put se retenir de faire son petit commentaire :

- Ce château, ça devient n'importe quoi !

Exténué Potter s'arrêta enfin, il sortit son papier, dégoûté d'avoir perdu, mais à la fois soulagé. Et il jubilait de savoir comment son ennemi allait s'en sortir face à ce nouveau crime. Il lui tendit son papier ne vérifiant même pas celui de son camarade, et se dirigea vers le château un sourire Serpentaresque collé aux lèvres.

Drago lui essaya de se redonner contenance et décida de s'occuper de son papier plus tard. Il rejoignit ses amis qui n'avait rien loupé de la course poursuite, Blaise en avait pleuré de rire, rien d'étonnant donc.

- Oh par Merlin c'était tellement drôle, tu aurais vu ta tête Drago !

- Au risque de me répéter la ferme Blaise !

Son ami repartit dans son fou rire, très vite rejoint par Pansy et Théo.

Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à rigoler parce que la dernière ligne droite du jeu aller bientôt commencer. Et ça allait être un massacre.

* * *

_Alors ? Ca vous à plu ? :) Si vous avez bien suivi vous devriez savoir qui Luna et Drago doivent killer ;) C'est ça que j'aime dans ce jeu le faite que tous les meurtres soient liés. J'espère vraiment de pas vous avoir déçu, et espère aussi trouver **une correctrice** rapidement..._

_Je ne sais pas quand je re posterai donc je vais juste dire à bientôt :) _

_ Lecteur fantôme, revient à la vie pour me donner ton avis, _

_Positif ou négatif je serais quand même réjouie,_

_Et je croie que devoir écrire une fable comme La fontaine_

_Me monte légèrement à la tête !_

_Oui, oui je pète un câble x) _

_Votre fidèle Mandarine..._


End file.
